


Bake Off 3: The Future.

by Demongirl09



Series: Bake Off series. [3]
Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 07:25:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3601368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demongirl09/pseuds/Demongirl09





	Bake Off 3: The Future.

Chapter 1: Happy Days.

It was Oakley's first birthday, Tom and i had made sure we were off. I know people say that one year old's do not understand, it was more for Tom and i really. Our family's and friends were here and all had spoiled him rotten.

After everyone had left or gone out for the evening, Tom bathed Oakley and put him to bed, as i tried to settle Illaura she cried intensely. Tom walked in and took her in his arms calming her instantly, since she was born only Tom or Helen could calm her down.

"You know, i seriously think she doesn't like me" i said smiling down at her.

"Don't be silly, you've been working hard and she can sense when you are stressed, plus love, she is only two months old, she's still settling!" Tom said taking my arm and pulling me in close for a quick kiss.

"Or she is a typical daddies girl and will only behave for you, eheheheh..." i said giggling.

Tom settled her down and we managed about two hours together on the sofa before she started crying again. I went to get up but Tom was up first and raced up the stairs, i could hear him over the monitor singing 'The bear necessities' softly to her and soon she was fast asleep again. When Tom came back down i was on the phone with Jason, a wedding cake had been dropped and we only had 12 hours until it would be needed, he was trying his best but they were still only baking the cakes and had not even started the three hundred hand made chocolate roses.

"OK, i'll be about half an hour, no its fine Jason. Don't worry we'll get it done, see you soon" i said looking up catching Tom's puzzled look "OK, bye".

I hung up the phone and gave Tom a weak smile.

"Whats happened?" Tom asked grabbing his keys.

I sighed, "The wedding cake that took three days to make was accidentally dropped! We've now got twelve hours to remake it, decorate it and get it delivered".

"Love, you worked until one this morning, surely Jason can cope?" He said encasing me in his arms and tilting my head up to meet his gaze.

"I know he could but he sounds really stressed, i'm sorry i know we planned a quite night in but i really better get in there and help out" i said as i stood on tip toes and kissed his cheek.

"Alright, i'll take you" he said turning towards the hall to grab his jacket.

"You can't Tom, we gave Helen the night off, so you'll have to stay with the children" i replied smiling "Unless you ask Max to watch them until you get back?".

Tom smiled then turned on his heels to walk towards the part of the house that Max and two other bodyguards shared. About a minute later they both returned, Max gave me a huge grin.

"I've been waiting to babysit, go, take your time" he said waving his hands at us.

"Excellent, shall we be off Mrs Hiddleston" Tom said bowing and gesturing towards the front door.

"Thank you Max" i said giving him a quick kiss on the cheek and walking past Tom.

"My pleasure Karen, i'm always here" Max said as he rounded the sofa, sat down and opened his book.

Tom followed me out locking the door behind him. As we drove towards Oxford street, i decided to text my mum to let her know that i had been called into the shop and Max was babysitting. Tom pulled round to the back and decided to come in as he offered to go buy takeaway for everyone. Having taken everyone's orders Tom left with Samantha to pick up the food. Jason, Lexi (my head baker) and myself got stuck in, cooling the cakes and starting the roses.

Half an hour later Tom and Sam returned with the take out, everyone tucked in, while i was busy making white chocolate roses with modelling chocolate. Tom came over and watched intensely as i quickly moved on to my thirty ninth rose.

"You know i love watching you work" Tom said sitting down next to me.

I looked at him and said

"Do you want to try and make one?" I asked him, holding some modelling chocolate out to him.

"What? to add on to the cake?" Tom asked with a huge grin on his face.

"Sorry sweetie no, but you can make yourself one to eat now" i smiled towards him.

Tom always loved it when i would let him have some of the modelling chocolate. He started to try and copy me at making a rose and did a really great job that i actually let him eat that one if he could make more like it, by the time Tom had finished his eleventh rose i had finished the one hundred of white and started the one hundred milk chocolate roses. By two in the morning we had finished the cake and the delivery was all set to go, Tom helped Jason put the cake safely into the van. Andy (one of the bakery drivers) arrived back after having a rest and took the cake off to its destination. I thanked everyone for their hard work before locking up and heading home.

Tom and i were tired, by the time we got in it was after three a.m, we checked on the children and thanked Max for staying up and letting my mum rest.

"I thought it would be best i stayed up" Max said "Your mum looked tired when they arrived back from the show".

"Thank you again Max" i said as he left to go back to his room.

The alarm on Tom's phone went off at seven a.m, moving to the side of the bed, he reached over and turned it off.

"We better get up love, i've got a meeting this morning and your going wedding dress shopping with Emma and Charlotte remember?" He said trying to pull me up off of the bed.

I moaned covering my face with my pillow and pulling the duvet over myself "I'm staying here, come back to bed" i giggled.

"Oh no Mrs Hiddleston, time to get up" Tom laughed and pulled the duvet off of me in one fell swoop.

"OK! OK!" I proceeded to say getting up.

As i walked towards the bathroom Tom followed me, closing the door behind him, then he grabbed my hand spinning me around and dipping me in his arms. He kissed me passionatly as i let his tongue play with mine. My thoughts clouded as i melted into his arms even after all this time this man could still make me quiver and fangirl over him.

Suddenly we could hear Ilaura crying, we stopped and smiled at each other.

"We'll finish this later" Tom said smiling against my neck as he kissed it.

"Later" i said standing and grabbing the door handle.

As i entered the bedroom i saw my mum laid on our bedroom floor and Ilaura next too her.

"TOM!, MUM!" i screamed as i ran to my mum's side.

Tom came running and found me trying to wake my mum up. He grabbed his phone and rang 999.

"Yes i would like an ambulance please" Tom said giving our address and remaining calm while i was freaking out, by this time my dad, Uncle Les, Auntie Sue, cousin Tracey, Angie and Charlotte had all rushed in.

Tracey and Charlotte held on to me, while Tom helped my uncle Les check my mum over as she woke, they kept her on the floor as she said she was in alot of pain, my auntie sue was holding Ilaura and took her to Helen to explain what was happening. Max had let the ambulance people in and soon we were following in the car. Tom had rung Luke to explain what had happened and he said he would rearrange his meeting.

We arrived at the hospital and sat in the waiting room, after two hours a doctor finally came in.

"Mr Frost, Mrs Hiddleston, so Janet is OK but her cancer has grown on her lungs quite significantly, i have spoken to her oncologist and i believe she has had her radiotherapy, we have made her comfortable and you can go see her now".

I stood for a second looking at the doctor then turned to my dad.

"When did mum have radiotherapy?".

"She didn't want to worry you, it was a month ago" he replied "Really sorry Karen, but you have had so much to deal with".

"I understand dad, i just wish you had let me know" i said following him into my mum's room with Tom.

My mum was awake and explained that she didn't want to worry anyone and that she understood she should of told us she was in pain. After sitting and talking with her for an hour, the doctor came back in to say it was time to leave as mum needed to rest. Tom and i took my dad out to a little pub for something to eat and so that we knew he had something before going back to the hospital, we dropped him back a couple hours later then went back home, Tom had told my dad to ring Max later to have a car pick him up.


End file.
